


Sundays at Gamers'

by EmberGlows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, also gaming? what is gaming? hopefully something resembling this fic, did anyone get its quite random reference?, i think i selected the title at like 1 in the morning, very au although probably what makorra would be like today tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberGlows/pseuds/EmberGlows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day AU. A lazy Sunday. Korra’s a gamer, and Mako is an amateur. Both are true.</p>
<p>(Written for Tumblr's Makorra Gift Exchange 2015.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundays at Gamers'

“Morning, babe,” Mako yawned, emerging from their bedroom. Korra grunted in response, hunched over a controller in front of the television, completely immersed in the video game Mako had bought her a few weeks ago. He sighed, kissing her forehead as he made his way over to the kitchen. “Do you really have to play that thing at six in the morning on a Sunday, Korra?”

“Time zones,” she shouted back to him as he left the room, her eyes never leaving the screen. “No, not you, Tahno,” Korra answered exasperatedly into her headset. “I was talking to Mako.” There was a pause, and she laughed at what the response was. “All the boys say hi, dude!”

“Tell them I say hi back,” Mako said distractedly, propping the fridge open with his hip and examining its contents. “Need more milk,” he muttered under his breath as he pulled out the almost-empty carton, making a mental note to put that on the shopping list for the week. “You want some java, babe?” He called out, already pulling two mugs out of the cupboard and pouring in the coffee.

“Yeah, thanks!” Korra answered. Mako smiled, pouring the rest of the milk in her favourite blue mug. He grabbed a couple of bananas from the counter, then balanced them and the mugs in his hands, returning to the living room.

“Thanks, city boy,” Korra said, winking as he sat on the couch beside her and placed their breakfast on the coffee table. She grinned at Mako lopsidedly and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

“So, what quest is it today?” Mako asked, thoughtfully chewing on a banana and throwing an arm around his girlfriend.

“We have to fight this evil masked dude who’s trying to take control of the city.” Korra curled up beside him, idly making her character dance with a coiffed figure on the television. “Right now, we’re at a city gala thing to try and gain this chancellor guy as an ally for our cause.” She groaned as a battle suddenly broke out on screen in the middle of the ballroom. “Shut up, Tahno,” Korra snapped into her headset, straightening up and hunching closer to the television. “All of you three were supposed to keep those chumps away while I sealed the deal, not let them kill the chancellor.” Her thumbs clicked the controls madly, and Mako drank his coffee, watching the screen in fascination.

It took about an hour for Korra and her team to secure the ballroom again and kill all the assassins involved, then finally strike a deal with a faraway Queen that provided them with more allies. “Are we calling it a day then?” Korra yawned into the microphone, sipping her now-cold coffee. She nodded at what the mysterious headset told her. “Yeah, okay. Sure. Tomorrow after nine in my time? Sounds good. See you then, boys.” Finally, she took off the headset and flopped forwards onto the couch. The other characters surrounding hers on the screen disappeared.

Mako chuckled down at her face, now buried in his lap, and moved the police reports that he had been reading aside. “You look exhausted, but you haven’t done anything,” he noted dryly, stroking her unbound hair.

“I have done  _everything_ ,” Korra insisted, her voice muffled. “And it’s not even 8 o’clock.” She suddenly sprung up, straddling his lap and kissed him deeply. Mako moved closer, but she stopped abruptly and disentangled herself, standing up. “Gotta pee,” she said in a panic, bolting to their bathroom.

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Mako chuckled and picked up the controller in curiosity. He tentatively clicked a button, and the character on the screen moved. “Interesting,” he murmured, and slowly walked her around. Another button made her shoot a fireball. He clicked that a few more times gleefully, punching empty space on the screen.

“What are you doing?” Korra asked laughingly. Mako jumped and looked up to see her leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed, eyebrow raised in amusement.

“I just, er… Wanted to see what it’s like,” Mako spluttered, clearing his throat. “I mean, you play it so often after all.”

Korra nodded, grabbing the controller from his hand. “Come on, city boy, I’ll show you how it’s really done.”

Soon enough, Mako had his own character set up, and Korra’s was leading him on a quest in the first chapter. “This part’s pretty easy, we’re really good at shooting fireballs, and just have to pass some dumb test before all the real action starts in the city.”

Mako looked over at Korra, as she continued to talk excitedly while staring at the screen. Her hands used the controller expertly, and her passion was undeniable. She caught him staring out of the corner of her eye, and stuck out her tongue. “Quit staring, city boy,” she complained, shouldering him. “Now, this is where all the good stuff starts. You ready?”

“I sure am,” Mako answered, shouldering her back. They both laughed and sat comfortably beside each other for the rest of the day, beating the game together.


End file.
